That Girl's A Fighter!
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: A new student has enter Magami High and she's no ordinary teen: her family's crazy, she has yankis has her best friends, and worst of all she has a mysterious past linked to the groups' past lives! Her name's Niko Kiki and she can kick your ass! ON HIATUS
1. First day of school

That Girl's A Fighter!

**Disclaimer: I will kill myself or die of happiness if I actually own Tokyo Majin. (Fan girl scream)**

**This is my second fan fiction! Yeah! And this is my first fanfic about Tokyo Majin! So I really like most of the pairings of Tokyo Majin: like Komaki Sakurai and Yuuga Daigo. They look so cute! I've seen all of the first season episodes and saw the first 4...no 5 episodes of the second! I been trying to get the DVDS, but have you seen the prices? They're huge! $29.95 per volume! And what's worse of all, my parents don't give me any allowance! That totally SUCKS! God, you American people are so lucky! I'm Laos, sometimes it's good to Asian, sometimes it isn't... life's a bitch! Well, I've been jabbering, on to the story! NOTE: I'm an amateur in story making, so forgive me. Soorry! That was the Asian side of me, we're suppose to act respectful to everyone we met, even if we don't know them! (sigh)**

* * *

The breeze was gentle and cool against her dark, brown hair as she rode to Magami High on her colorful bike made of bamboo. She suddenly remembered her charm bracelet on her right arm. Her mother, Asano Kiki, told her long ago that it was a lucky bracelet. It was made up of a sliver sword, a golden bow & arrow, and a gray staff and a white sun, with rays coming out of it. The girl smiled as she felt the coolness of the the charm against her wrist.

Then the girl looked her watch, it was 8:00 AM. Her eyes widened as she realized she was going to be late. "Son of a---!" She muttered angrily.She petaled harder, her legs burned like fire.Passer-Byers looked at the girl with amazement and shock. When she passed by, dirt and gravel sweeped and hit the innocent bystanders in a huge gust of wind.

"Ahh!" yelled lady with a huge purse. She clutched her purse for dear life. She almost flew into the air when she did that. One man had a hat and it flew off. "Rotten Kids!" he yelled at the teen on the bike. "SORRY!" The teen yelled. She couldn't hold back a smile when she saw the wreckage she had made. '_Well, mom always told me I'd get into trouble, somehow or another.'_

The teen looked at her watch again. It was 8:10. "Shoot! At this rate, I'll never make it! Arrgg! God, why'd you'd have to do this to me? Why? It's my first day of school, can't you give a girl a break?"

The girl sighed, it was no use, yelling at the Gods wouldn't help her get to school on time. The scenery passed so by as she rode, or in her case, petaled, to her first day of school. The people were amused and shocked on how the girl on the bicycle rode pass them in a fury.

'_Man, the teacher's gonna kill me! Great, how to start off the first day of school: pedaling for you life!'_ She looked at her watch again. It was 8:15. She stopped and got off her bike. It was useless, she was officially late Then she exploded.

"GRRR! GOD I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW! I'M LATE!" The teen looked up at the sky and pointed at it accusingly,her hands were shaking and her eyes flashed with fury. "Was this Karma? Is this punishment when I took Nami's Nail Polish and replaced it with glue? Or was it the time when I tricked Ranko to eat the her pancakes when I secretly poured out all the syrup and replaced it with water and dirt? Sure I did things I'm not proud of but, you can punish me later, like when I'm at home. You can punish me when I'm eating. Mom's having her surprise Meat Loaf tonight, I could go on without eating her meals any day!"

She heard whispers all around her. She froze, and blushed deep red. She heard comments like "_What's wrong with her?_' And "_Mommy? Why's she acting like that?"_ Then she heard the little girl's mom saying _"She's a teenager honey, they always act like that."_

She sighed and gentle pushed her colorful bamboo bike all the way to school. "Great," she whispered to herself, "Just great, I'm being all paranoid, God's angry at me, and now I'm late for school. could this possibly get any better?"

Drops of rain fell quickly to the ground and on her hair. The girl sobbed, "Wahh! I'm so late for school and I'm all wet!" Her tears were disguised by the drizzle of rain.

"Well," she sobbed," I guess I have to go to school. Humiliation and torment here I come." She walked with her bike, she didn't care about her prefect hair, she had spent hours on straighting it, was all frizzly and wet. She didn't care that people were staring at her laughing and giggling, and most of all she didn't care that there were two yankis looking at her coldly. Wait, Yankis?

She turned around, and there they were. Two vicious looking yankis, both girls. One had a on a tight blue jeans, a torn green tank-top,and very messy black hair. Her face was covered in bruises,she smirked and looked at her partner, who unlike her partner, was clean and tidy, but her attitude was just as messy. "Hey kid! Whatcha doin' here?" She smiled, "It really isn't safe for a girl like you to be hanging around here."

The frizzy-haired girl laughed, "Yeah, I know.I had the worst day ever!" She stepped forward and grinned. "Would you like to play with me?" Her arm was shot forward and her hand formed a fist. 

The two girls laughed, "You're challenging us?" The tidy-haired looked at her partner,"What do you think Satsuki?" The girl called Satsuki said,"This might be entertaining!"

All three girls formed a battle stance,one of the yankis had weapon: a wooden sword and the other girl ,Satsuki,used her hands. "Okay bring it!"

* * *

Blood was everywhere. On the ground were the crumpled figures were the two Yankis. The wooden sword was on the ground, it was bloody and it's handle formed a bloodied hand mark.One of the girls tried to get up to fight, but it was useless, she couldn't move her legs. "Damnit! How could I lose? I was this close!." The girl's legs were bruised by the beatings of� the wooden sword.

The teen looked back at her victims. Then replied," It was because you fought for the wrong reasons. You need to fight for something else other then yourself." The girl with the bruised legs gasped.

" I know how you feel, You feel like you need to fight the world, to prove that you're tough. You don't have to fight anymore." The teen smiled, "And you know what? I use to fight the world too. Then I found myself a place in the world." She looked up at the sky,�"As a good friend, a daughter, a sister and a powerful fighter."

Then she walked away with her bike. "W-wait! What's your name? My name's Yuna Kingugo." The girl on the bike stopped and paused, "My name is Niko Kiki." Then she rode away on her bamboo bike.

Yuna whispered, "Niko Kiki, huh?" Yuna turned over and she looked at the cloudy sky. " Fighting for the wrong reasons, huh?" Then she carefully got up and said," Yo! Satsuki, you alright?"

Satsuki groaned and shakily got to her feet, "Damn, that girl's got some skills. I've�haven't been beat up like that before since I joined the gang. Heh, I'd like to see her again." Yuna smiled at her sister,"Yeah, me too." Then they both looked at each other, scratched and bruises and caked dry blood were all over their clothes. "Err.. let's get back home. Get cleaned up, you know?"

Satsuki smiled,"Hey, what did she say too?" Yuna looked at the ground, her torned pants were more than before. "I'll tell you at home." Yuna gently slung her sister's arm over her shoulder.

They looked at the sun, "You know what Satsuki, I'm going to quit the gang.That okay with you?" Satsuki looked at her older sister with wide eyes, then she grinned, "If you're going to quit, I'm going too!"

The girls laughed, "We're really goin' to have bad bruises in the morning!" Yuna looked at the sky once more, "Yeah, we are!" She smiled and thought about what Niko said. '_I am fighting for the wrong reasons, thank you Niko.'_ Satsuki yelled,"Aw right! lt's celebrate by going to Mrs. Sango's Sake shop!" Yuna smiled,"Yeah, it's go." The girls headed into a different path in their life, one that will change them forever.

* * *

"AWW,MAN! NOW I'M REALLY LATE!" Niko looked at her watch in anger, it was 10:00. "I guess I shouldn't have beaten those girls up, crap.Maybe I should head home." she said to herself.

But it was too late, she saw the entrance to Magani High. _'Damn, I'm really into it now. My hair's messed up, I have blood all over me, and ugly bruises.' _Niko banged her head on the bike. "Great, humiliation and torment hear I come." Then Niko looked at the sky,' G_od I really hate you right now, I really do.'_ Then the beaten girl reluctantly entered the Magami School grounds.

* * *

He was ignoring his teacher's lectures on bugs, that turned into her 'what you shouldn't do when--.' He sighed and closed his eyes, last night was horrible. Zombies, killings, blood, and a bunch of ass-kickin' freaks. He looked at the class, Tatsuma was sleeping like always, Aoi, the class president, was taking notes. _'Nerd,'_ he thought. He sighed and looked out the window, his eyes widened of what he saw. _'What the hell!'_ On the grounds was a girl, in her late teens, all bloodied up, her school uniform was covered in blood, bruises were everywhere. It had looked like she was in a major fight.

Her bike was one of the weirdest bikes he had ever saw, a bamboo bike? Were her parents poor or something?. The girl looked really pissed off. He snickered at her when she couldn't find the bike rack. _'It's at the front entrance you idiot!' God, is she new? She looks really stupid if she's actually going to school dressed like a half-dead zombie'_

Then he heard very loudly, his name being yelled. "KYOUICHI! KYOUICHI! DAMNN IT! KYOUICHI HORAIJI! ARE YOU LISTENING?"

There standing in front of him was his very furious teacher, Maria Alucard. Her blond hair was almost in his face. She looked at Kyouichi with a flash of anger, "Are you listening? What the hell is wrong with you!" Kyouichi looked at his teacher with mild interest. "Nothing, just looking at the window."

"GRR! IS MY CLASS THAT BORING?" She looked at her class with greater anger than she started. The class responded with silence."WELL, IS IT? YOU! TATSUMA!" She threw a stick of chalk at his sleeping form. He caught it instinctively. "Crap." she muttered.Then she threw the mop at him, he didn't dodge that one. "Off!" said Tatsuma, he almost fell off his chair. The class laughed, if there was one thing about being in Ms. Alucard's class is her unpredictability.Kyouichi grinned. 

BANG! BANG! BANG! "What the hell?" shouted Maria. The noise was coming from was the door. The class immediately stopped laughing and turned to the door.

The door opened with a slam! Suddenly the class all gasped. There, at the door was Niko Kiki, her school clothes were ruined: stained with blood and dirt. Ms. Alucard just stared at her. Niko began to speak, "Are you Ms. Alucard?"she asked.That snapped everyone out of their trance. Ms. Alucard just stuttered, "Y-yes, I'm Ms.Alucard. who are you?" She unconsciously took a step back.

The student replied,"I'm your new student, Niko Kike." The student came in and bowed to the class. "Nice to meet you all." she said politely. 

"W-well, nice to meet you Niko, by the way, did you get a late note from the office?" Maria tried to smile but she felt something was very wrong with this new student. "Class, this is Niko Kiki. Our New student." She led Niko in front of the class. 

The class only said "Hello. Niko." Tatsuma had a feeling about the new student, that she wasn't a normal girl . Aoi looked at the new student then thought,_'I feel like I know her from somewhere. I can feel it.'_ Kyouichi looked at the girl seriously._'Something's not right.'_

Niko looked at the class, unsmiling. Then Maria looked at her new student and said nervously,�"Welcome, to Magami High School Niko. Ah--,"� Maria blushed at Niko. It was her clothes that attracked the whole entire class, including the teacher. "Ahh, If you don't mind, will you tell the class why you're clothes are,...umm... dirty." Maria almost fainted when�she asked that. Immediately you hear chairs and desks scraping the floor, getting a closer look at the new girl.

Niko eyed the whole class,"Do you really want to know?" she asked them, the class's eager faces leaned toward the Niko. Niko grinned,�she had them now. "Well, It all started when I tried to get to school on time--."� She told the class what had happened: bamboo bike, shouting at god,�the whispers,and her incredible fight with the two girls. Surprisingly, the whole�entire�class�listen to her with�close attention.

Tatsuma looked at the girl with amazement,_' She took on two Yankis, all at once!'_� Then he smiled._' Wow, she's good.' _Aoi's eyes widened,_'Whoa! She did that? No,way! It can't be!'_� Kyouichi smiled and thought,_'That girl's got guts. Damn, she can really handle herself. I like a girl like that.' _

After the story, Maria looked at Niko with an open mouth,_'I've been trying to get this class to pay attention for this past semester! How the hell can she do that? Some kind of mind control or something? Look, even Kyouichi and Tatsuma are paying attention!'� _She saw Tatsuma and Kyouichi leaning againest their seats,smiling. Maria sighed, '_This is going to be a long year.'_

* * *

**So'd how did you like it?�I did the best I can! (Claps hands) I'm going to do a pairing in here: Aoi and Tatsuma, you rarely see this, I'm surprised�no one made a story out of them! Kyouichi and Niko, my very own pairing! Sakurai and Yuuya: they care very much about each other more than you can think!� So For the next story... hmmm... I'll have to think about this one! Maybe I'll put in one of the Oribe sisters or when Sakurai or Yuuya meet Nkio for the first time! So many ideas, so little time. **

**If you don't hear from me for a while, I have loads of things to do: **

**1) Download anime (On my cousin's computer) **

**2) Crappy School/homework to do. **

**3) Hang out with my friends and family (What? I have a life you Know!)**

**4)� Other pointless stuff to do over the spring break (I really can't go anywhere, all my friends are going out to a spring vacation while I'm stuck here at home! Those meanys! (Cries on laptop.)**

5) If you want to contact me meet me over MySpace (everyone has a Myspace these days, even my Aunts!) Here's the URL: or contact me by E-mail, or Youtube: Here's the preview: 

**Niko find the girls that she fought yesterday. She finds out why they became yankis,�but just as they finally make amends, someone, or something stops them! Who is this thing, or person? Why does "IT" want Yuna and Satsuki dead! At Aoi's house the gang groups up and talks about the new girl. And they all agree to one thing: They all felt like they have met her somewhere. Maybe she has ties to the groups past! Strange things being to unravel: the groups' past and they all meet�Niko's family! OMG! There's more to than to Niko than meets the eye. That even comes to her crazy family! The fight for Yuna and Satsuki's life hangs in the balance, and the only one to save them is Niko, the fighter!**

**6) Yanki-means Juveinile delinquent, an outcast or a gang member in Japansese. **

**7) Rate and Comment or critize, I'm open for improvements and thougths about the story. Or If you want me to let this character do this or that, I'd be happy to put it in my story! Happy Readin' my fellow fanfics!**

**8) See-you next Chapter! Bye-Bye!**


	2. The Night of The TV Beast

That Girl's A Fighter: The Night of The TV Beast

**Disclaimer: I will kill myself or die of happiness if I actually own Tokyo Majin. (Fan girl scream)**

Here's the preview:

**Niko finds the girls that she fought yesterday. She finds out why they became yankis, but just as they finally make amends, someone, or something stops them! Who is this thing, or person? Why does "IT" want Yuna and Satsuki dead! At Aoi's house the gang groups up and talks about the new girl. And they all agree to one thing: They all felt like they have met her somewhere. Maybe she has ties to the groups past! Strange things being to unravel: the groups' past and they all meet Niko's family! OMG! There's more to than to Niko than meets the eye. That even comes to her crazy family! The fight for Yuna and Satsuki's life hangs in the balance, and the only one to save them is Niko, the fighter!**

* * *

The sheets were covered in sweat as Yuna tossed and turned in her sleep. It was 11:00 PM; she had just showered and went to bed, her younger sister was worried about her.

--FLASHBACK--

_"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Satsuki asked as she tucked her sister to bed. There was only silence. Then a reply,"Yeah," she muttered. She pulled the sheets closer to her body. "Well, if you need any help, call me and I'll be right here!" Satsuki smiled at her older sister and walked out the door, shutting it quietly._

_Yuna sighed, her thoughts about what her leader gang member had said was severely stuck on her mind.'I'm not going to listen to that old-hag! She's nuts! She thinks she knows everything, just because she use to be the leader of the RED BUTTERFLIES!' She remembered her exact words: "If you turn your backs on me, you'll regret it!" And by that, Ms. Nao never bluffs. 'She has the capability to kill us all in our sleep!' Yuna thought furiously._

_"Damn,were screwed. We have to get out of town for a while." Yuna said to herself. Then she turned to on her side thinking sadly,'But where will we go? We don't have a family to go to any more. Not since Mom died, and we hardly have any money to support each of us. Damn. God can be so cruel!' _

_She turned and landed her face on her pillow."I'll try to think of something tomorrow. maybe I'll ask Ms. Sango and persuade her to let me work overtime. Yeah, that'll sustain us for a while." With this in mind, she fell asleep._

* * *

Satsuki looked at the T.V. with preoccupied attention. The bruises were still sore from the beatings they got from Madam Nao and her students She winced when she touched her cheek._'Damn, it still hurts. How come Sis didn't let us go to the doctor? Oh yeah, Sis doesn't like doctors.' S_atsuki thought sadly,_'Not ever, not what happened to Mom.' _She looked to her left and saw the only picture that they had brought from long ago. The picture was a couple years old; in the back was a smiling face of a young woman in her mid-30's.

She wore a dress; yellow, knee-high, and it had white trimmings on the edge of the hems. Her jet-black hair separated her away from one 12-year-old and 13-year-old girls who had purple-hair, the older one had her hair down to her knees and the younger one had hers up to her shoulders. They both wore the same outfit: a white dress with a bow in the middle of the girls' neck.

The young woman laughed in the picture as she rested her forearms on top of each of the girl's head. The younger one had ice-cream that she furiously put in her older sister's face. The older one responded with a bag of cotton candy. The girls were both smiling, they got each other.

_'Mom.' _Satsuki thought, praying to the Gods, '_I wish you were with us right now. Yuna really needs you right now. More than she realizes.'_Satsuki stopped and looked at the T.V. She grabbed the remote and flipped to the news.

Her eyes widened with the surprise. In the news were the mysterious murders and homicides of random victims.

**Newscaster:"There have been at least 2 deaths reported today in Tokyo: one was a body of a young woman in her mid-twenties named Rena Shizawa,and another was a man by the name of Toshiro Ganasaji. How they died is unknown. Autopsy reveals that both of the bodies were drained of water. The investigation into the deaths are..." **

Satsuki stared at the T.V. "Drained of water? What's wrong with Tokyo today? Gezz... these people would do anything for popularity." She turned off the T.V. and went to bed. The time was 12:00 AM.

* * *

RING! RING! RING! A clock on Niko's bedside was shaking and ringing violently. _'Damn, it's school already?' _thought Niko. She groped for her clock on her bed and once she found it, she took out its batteries and threw it on top of her clothes;then she got her pillow and put it furiously on her head. She heard a knock on her door.

"Niko! Wake-up! Time for school! You don't want to end up late again, do you?" Her little sister knocked on the door again; it was her duty wake up her older sister. Her black hair was all wet. It was all because of her twin bother, Gin. He poured water all over to celebrate their bet last night, he won. He bet that Niko was to get into a fight on her first day of school. Rena said that she would not get into a fight because of her promise to Mom that she wouldn't. Who knew that it would be so short?

Rena scowled and thought,_'Sis, would you control yourself for one day?' _Her hand banged on the door and yelled,"Niko! Wake-up! NOW!" She opened her sister's door and was introduced with a fist full of pillow. "Ahh!" Rena's shocked face was screwed up in anger when she heard her big sister's laughter. Niko fell on the ground,"HA,HA,HA! Ah, man you should have seen your face Rena! Wait, I could show you your face." Niko made a mocked shocked face of her little sister.

"Grr.." One of the bad things about waking up Niko was her grumpiness and unpredictability about getting her revenge about being woken up in the morning. Yesterday was one of her shoes that Rena quickly dodged. The worst one was when Niko threw her entire knife collection, Rena almost got killed. Luckily, Rena ducked just in time. Niko was forbidden to watch T.V. , use her cell phone for despite any reason, and use her sword for fighting, training, etc. for next two months.

"NIKO!" screamed Rena, "You'll rue the day! I swear, you really need to grow up! God, you're a teenager for God's sake. Act like one!" Rena looked at her sister glared at her, "Gezz Rena, you're starting to act just like Mom. Chill." Niko frowned at her sister's behavior.It was unlike her to blow a fuse in the beginning of the day. Then she noticed her hair still dripping wet. Niko shook her head, understanding her little sister's anger this time of day. "Sorry, Sis. Well, I'm sorry that I can't control myself, I'll try today." Niko smiled and patted Rena's head, who was still scowling.

Niko walked away, not knowing that a pillow was heading her way. Rena jumped and grabbed the pillow, hitting her sister on the head. Niko fell to the ground with a THUMP! Rena laughed triumphantly, "Who's your sister now?" Rena held up her hands in victory. "Oh, yeah! It's me baby!" She jumped happily. "Rena..." Niko was glaring at her sister with demonic eyes.

Niko's looming figure was growling at Rena from behind. Rena twitched, "Waah! I didn't mean to do it Niko! It was the spur of the moment! I wasn't thinking! Please don't do it! Please stop!" Rena ran away from her demon sister, screaming.

"AHHH!! GIN HELP ME!!" Rena was running towards her twin brother who was just out the shower. The tall & tan boy was wet from head to toe. He had already put on his pants, when out off nowhere, his twin sister came running towards him like a crazy maniac.

Gin's eye's widened, "Rena, who are running from...?" Then he saw his demonic older sister angry as hell. "Holy Shit!!" he screamed.

He grabbed his sister's hand and they both ran to the safety of the living room where their parents were. "Mom! Dad!" the twins both yelled.

"What?!" exclaimed a man in his early forties; he had a on a smart suit for his meeting with his superiors. He saw his children being wrestled to the ground by their older sister. His brown hair was messy as always, but he didn't mind; his square-faced glasses were down all the way to the edge of his nose. The man had no idea to react to this fight but this: he went to the ground and slapped his hand against the hard-wood floor three times. "ONE, TWO, THREE!! We have a winner! The twins: Gin and Rena!"

The twins were both on Niko's back; Gin had her in a headlock and Rena grabbed her legs and sat on them. Niko just glared at her father with obivous anger. Her father just laughed, "Niko, they won fair and square. I know that and Gin and Rena know that and--."

" Your mother knows that too." Asano Kiki looked at her family. Her dark black hair was tied into a pony-tail, she wore a pink apron that said "If you don't like my cooking, don't eat it!" Asano was a devoted housewife and she greatly loved her family. She had a cheerful demeanor, and she loved cooking for her family.

Asano quickly barked orders, "No more wrestling in the living room! Honey, get off the floor; Gin, Rena, Niko get dressed and hurry to school, you guys are already late." Then the grumbling trio got off the floor and went to their rooms to get dressed.

After they left, Asano looked at her husband with exasperation, "What did I tell you about watching American wrestling?" She asked, stirring her home-made soup which was made for the kids.

"What?! They really know how to party those Americans!" he looked at his wife with a mischievous smile,"You want to try it out?" "Shino..." Asano backed away from her husband, who got closer and closer to the kitchen. "Get away from me! I said get away!"

--Upstairs--

After the fight, the three went to their rooms and got dressed. "God, it was getting good!" Gin exclaimed, he formed a fist that shot in the air. "Yeah, Mom's being too strict these days!" Rena said, shaking her head. "Whatever..." Niko got to her room, and closed the door. She looked at her school uniform and made a face. _'I really hate these school uniforms. Gross!' _she thought, wearing it anyway.

--A few minutes later--

Huge stomps of feet were running towards the living room, and all of a sudden you could heard screams of children in "pain". "Ekkk!!" screamed Rena. "Gross!" yelled Gin. Niko yelled at her brother and sister to cover their eyes.

On the floor were their parents _making out. "_Oh, man! I think I'm going to puke!" exclaimed Gin. His hand flew on his mouth making realist retching sounds. "I-I'm going outside now..." Rena blushed and quickly went outside were the action's was not so gross. Niko pushed her brother out of the room, who was still making reatching sounds.

Niko glared at her startled parents, "This is a great way to start my day! A picture of my parents making out! Gross!" Niko made a disgusted face and shivered. She quickly got in the kitchen, grabbing the three bento boxes and slammed the front door.

Asano looked at her husband, "I don't think we should play wrestling anymore, Honey." She got up off her husband, who protested, and she winked at him,"I had you pinned down all the way!" Shino smirked and replied,"Yeah, you did."

--Outside--

"Get that image out of my head!" Gin looked at his twin with horror. Rena just looked back at him with helplessness. "That was so gross!" exclaimed a female voice. Rena and Gin looked behind them.

Niko gave them their Bento lunches,"You're lucky that I did that. You guys would have starved to death. I was about to run away from them." The boy scoffed,"I could have just borrowed money from my friends," Gin looked at Niko, smirking,"Something _you_ don't have." Devil eyes appeared behind him_. "GIINN_!!"

Yells and screams erupted in front of the house. "Gin! Run, Now!" "Wahh!!" "Damn it, Gin!"

--Niko on her way to school--

"That damn, Gin! He really needs to keep his mouth shut about me, or he'll get it!" Her brown hair was suddenly filled with flames, a sign of anger to her max. Devil horns popped on to her head. "Heh, heh, heh..." she chuckled to herself. Near by, people were instantly running away from her.

Niko stopped being angry and looked at her scenery in front of her. The sky was bright orange, she saw school girls laughing with each other. School boys were joking and playing around with each other. Niko smiled,_'I wonder if I'm going to have friends like that? Most of my friends were--' _Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound of a familiar voice.

"Uh, Niko Kiki?" a girl tapped Niko on her shoulder. Niko turned around, she saw a girl in purple braids; she wore a semi-revealing outfit. She wore a black and white gothia loila clothes. There were strings attached to her sides, apparently, they were stylish these days. On top her wore what looked like a corset from the 1700's. The strings were white. The corset showed her...goods. On the bottom was a frilly skirt. It was decorated of bunnies and frogs around the edges. The teen wore platform shoes made of metal and had looked like black paint was spray on.

Niko stared at this Japanese-made outfit. The girl looked like a vampire on a diet! It was like she had been raised from the dead! She totally looked gothic! Niko thought to herself, amazed at the outfit_, 'Mom would totally kill me if I wore something like that!' _The girl saw that Niko had been staring at her, she noticed that Niko didn't recognize her at all.

The "gothic girl" blushed. "You don't remember me do you?" Niko snapped out of her strange trance. "N-No, I really don't. Should I?" she asked nervously, she really wanted to get out of here, away from freaky vampire girl.

Gothic girl looked at Niko with hope,"I'm Satsuki." Niko was still clueless. "I'm the one of the girls you beat up yesterday, remember?" Niko's eyes were filled with recognition. Her mouth gaped open,"Y-you're the girl I beat up yesterday?!" she stuttered. The brown-haired teen almost fainted, _'She was one of Yankis! Man, she cleans up fast!' _Niko still stared at Satsuki, who was nervous at being observed. "W-well, me and Yuna really wanted to thank you for helping us. I-I mean, for helping us change our paths."

NIko was still in shock about the transformation of this Yanki. The purple-haired girl continued,"Well, if it isn't a bother, me and Yuna would like you for tea today." Satsuki blushed, she was afraid of her still,"I-If it isn't a bother. Of course." Niko blinked a couple of times, having tea with the enemy was against her code, her right of being...well, her_. 'But still, I wouldn't have to listen to Ms.Alcard's lectures on crappy English. Sounds like alot of fun_!" Niko grinned at Satsuki, "Sure, I would love to come!"

Satsuki sighed with relief,"I'll show you our house. Come on!" She grabbed Niko's hand and led her the way.

--In Ms.Alucard's classroom--

"I'll being roll call: Fuji Asakura?" Ms.Alucard looked around. A boy raised his hand,"Here." A few minutes later, "Tatsuma Hiyuu?" The sleeping figure of Tatsuma raised his hand. "Kyouichi Horaji?" She only heard a grunt from him. "Aoi Misato?" "Here." she heard the girl say politely. "Who am I missing? Oh yeah, Niko Kiki?" No reply. "Niko Kiki?" No answer.

Maria looked at her students,"Has anybody seen Niko anywhere?" They were silent. "Well, anyone? Anyone? Okay she's absent. Next: Sakura Kimira." " Here."

While Maria was taking roll, Kyouichi was instantly curious_,'I wonder where Miss Yanki went. Off making trouble, I guess. What an idiot.' _Kyouichi scoffed. Tatsuma was in his own world, sleeping as usual. His blue hair was in his face, but he didn't mind. Still the "Mysterious Transfer Student" couldn't help but wonder where she was. He felt like a connection to her, a very strange connection. Something from long ago. That gave him shivers.

Aoi Misato was vaguely listening to her teacher, who was talking about pronouns, adjectives, and the other parts of speech. She sighed, yesterday she felt so weird. The new girl creeped her out. During lunch, she tried to talk to her friends, Tatsuma and Kyouichi, but they wouldn't listen. They were too busy with the slaying of zombies and the undead and they couldn't find any leads to who or what was causing the chaos in Tokyo, Japan.

Aoi looked at her white blank sheet of paper hard, thinking of what the new girl said from yesterday. Aoi shook her head_,'No way!! That was way to creepy! What she said out the door- was so familar, so catchy!! I've heard it before! I've seen her before! But when was it? Where did I meet her? Where--' _

SLAM!! Aoi quickly jumped out her senses. "Aoi, you're one of my number one students!" Aoi looked up and saw Ms. Maria stare at her with her blue eyes. It showed anger and disappointment. Maria smiled at Aoi sympathetically,"Try to not daydream," she looked at the sleeping figure of Tatsuma, who was rocking back and forth. "And sleep, please will you do that for me? We already have enough trouble-makers in the class."

Aoi nodded," Yes Ma'am." "Okay, a pronoun in a person, place, or--" Maria had her back turned away from her, talking to the class. The teenager sighed,"Where is Niko anyway?" she said to herself.

The class resumed as usual.

--At Yuna and Satsuki's house--

Yuna sighed, it was a boring day. She was waiting for her sister and her guest, if they had one, for tea. She already filled a coffee pot with water and put it over the heated stove. She watched the pot boil with water, steam was coming out of its stout. Yuna looked at herself. She wore a wrinkled white t-shirt, and faded blue shorts. She didn't bother taking a bath, but she knew she had to sometime.

The girl grumbled at the unfairness and began taking off her clothes. Her guest was going to be soon and she didn't want to look messy. She walked quickly to the bathroom, turning the handle to the red section of the shower. As she began to take off her clothes, she felt the sticky sweat from last night on her back. Yuna felt disgusted by herself.

She took off her shirt and shorts, she felt the bathroom get hotter so she quickly took off her bra and underwear. She got under the warm, massaging water. Yuna sighed with relief_, ' Ahh to be clean again!.'_she thought happily. Yuna turned around to grab the shampoo bottle and squirted a bit of it on her hand. She rubbed the cold glop on her hand and onto her wet hair.

Yuna cursed when the shampoo got in her eyes, she then wiped it away under the continuous spray of the shower. After she did this, she got the soft sponge on the corner, watered it and applied it on the blue soap she had on her other hand. She gently moved the sponge back and forth all over her body. Then she washed away the soap under the shower head.

Yuna looked at the ceiling, just wondering about what happened to her mother. _'She shouldn't have died like that, I shouldn't have listened to her! I wish that I disobeyed her, just once!_' She felt anger all over her body, the warm water just fueled her.

Yuna glared at the ceiling then she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white towel to her left. She gently wiped away the water off her. Yuna walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

On the bed was her kimono, the sleeves were very beautiful. It was made up of the color purple, like her hair, and the color black. The kimono was heavy, for the fact that it was a ceremonial and it represented the art of tea making. The inner robe was white, as always, and it was held together by a long white sash. Yuna put on the inner robe and tied the white sash around her waist.

Then she carefully wore her kimono, which consisted of four layers: the first one was red, the second one was pink, the third was black and the final one was purple. The purple matched Yuna's hair and it was decorated with Sakura, or cherry blossoms. Her obi sash was red, that she tied around her waist. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The girl in the mirror looked very mature, her kimono looked very heavy, because of her four layers. Yuna sighed as she tried to walk to the door.

_'Man this kimono is heavy! God, why did Satsuki buy me four layers?_ _I should have went with her, but...' _Yuna shook her head, angry with herself that she didn't pick out her kimono. She heard a loud whistle. TWWWEEEEETTTT!!

Yuna cursed and ran for the kitchen and saw in horror the boiled water streaming with steam. She quickly turned off the stove and picked up the _very _hot pot and rested it in the sink.

"Ouch!" Yuna exclaimed. She turned on the faucet and soon, the pot cooled down. then she looked at the cabinets and found the tea set. She then carefully took out the stuff for the tea ceremony. She placed the tea bowls or _chawan_, on the_ tatami,_the floor. Yuna looked at the tatami and went to the cabinet and took out the three pieces of _chakin_, a white retangular cloth for the tea.

She then set the tea scooper, or _chashaku _by the chawan. It was just a thin stick of bamboo that was carved to shape a small spoon to hold small amounts to tea in put inside the teapot. She got the steaming hot boiling pot of water and poured the water out into the beautifully decorated teapot.

Then she looked at her shelves to find the sweet tea, which was only green, sweet-flavored powder. She put the tea powder in a brown container a called _tana_. Yuna carefully put all of this near the hearth, which was a built in fire place on the floor. The chawan surrounded the teapot, and the chashaku was near the tana to stir the thin, green tea.

Yuna carefully picked up the chashaku and lifted the lid off the tana and poured out the green powder into the teapot that was decorated with flowers and dragons. She stirred the green liquid gently; the teapot was on top of the hearth warming the tea. Yuna smelled the sweetness of the tea smiling. She remembered the time when her mother taught her how to act and what to do when you're in a tea ceremony.

Keys were jingling on the doorknob and the door opened. Satsuki came in first telling Niko about her first time at camp, which Niko started laughing when Satsuki told her about the time she went skinning dipping.

"Wow! I can't believe you fell for that!" Niko exclaimed. She took off her shoes and put on the slippers that was in front of her. "Hey, I was gullible back then!" Satsuki said quickly. Satsuki took off her platform shoes and put on the slippers by the door. Satsuki looked around to find her older sister in her kimono with the tea.

"Hey, sis! You look sexy in that kimono!! Thank goodness I bought that for you, right?" Satsuki winked at her sister who was blushing. "Yeah, I'm really thankful for you Satsuki." she said sarcastically. Satsuki smiled and told Niko that she was going to put on her kimono and that she'll be back quick. "Okay, sure." Niko looked at the teen run and respectfully crossed the treshold and sat across the hostess.

It was custom to sit across the hostess, not beside her; she knew her rank as a guest. Yuna shuffled around her kimono, as Niko looked at the extravagnt clothes. '_Isn't she suppose to be wearing a subtle shade of kimono? That's way too distracting.'_ Niko thought. _'Where in the world did Satsuki get that kind of kimono? It must have cost millions of yen!'_ Yuna felt Niko stare at her.

"You must be wondering why I'm wearing this huh?" Yuna asked. Niko jumped, "Y-yeah. Isn't it some kind of rule to wear subtle colors during a tea ceremony? Why are you wearing that?" Yuna looked at the tea; it had steam coming out of it. "It's partly because Satsuki bought it and..." Yuna trailed off. Niko could hardly hear her. "I just have to get use to wearing this because I'm going to be wearing this for most of my entire life."

"W-what?! What do you mean that you have to be wearing this for the rest of your life? What's wrong?" Niko didn't understand Yuna's sadness. Suddenly, Yuna smiled at her and cheerfully said, "It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Niko sweat-dropped,_'What wrong with this girl?'_ She looked at her happily sipping tea.

"I'm back everyone!!" Satsuki appeared wearing a two-layered kimono. The first layer was red and the second was black with the decoration of cherry blossoms. _'And there goes another one.'_ Niko thought helplessly.

"Let's start!" exclaimed Satsuki. She carefully went and sat by Niko, the guest. Since she was the hostess's sister, she sat nearest to her. Yuna handled her her chawan, the tea bowl. Satsuki accepted it and she let the hostess pour her the green tea.

The tea cermony continued with quiet reading of poetry.

--After School--

"Hey Daigo!!" A teen with dark brown hair addressed the captain of the wrestling with friendliness. The captain blushed, "H-Hey there Sakurai. Wha-what's up?" Sakurai smiled at him, "Nothing much. What about you?" she smiled eagerly. "Nothing much? Umm..."

The two were both alone outside the entrance. Most of the students were already picked up by their parents or walked home from school with their friends. It was almost the end of spring and bits and pieces of cherry blossom petals were flying around.

_'The perfect place to ask Sakurai out on a date!' _Daigo thought with excitement. He looked at Sakurai with a nervous face. She caught him staring at her. She smiled,"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No! Nothing at all! I just umm... S-Sakurai I would be an honor if you would--." "Yo! Idiots over here!" yelled Kyouichi. He had an annoyed look on his face. "Damn oral report! Maria said nothing about a stupid oral report!" Tatsuma was walking behind him, cheerfully smiling. "Well, you shouldn't have ran off during her lectures Kyouichi." Kyouichi glared at his friend. " I had something to do! It's not like I was going to bang the new chick!"

Everyone gasped. "You like Niko Kiki don't you? Kyouichi don't lie!!" Tatsuma smiled at the angry teen, somehow that smiled pissed Kyouichi off even more. "Tatsuma... don't go there! I swear..."

Then sudddenly Tatsuma and Kyouichi were fighting, fists and a wooden sword were clashing together furiously. Sakurai looked at them with exasperation, "How did I team up with these idiots anyway? Right Daigo?"

Daigo was staring at Sakurai without a care in the the world. "What? Oh, yeah that's right." He nodded but Sakurai wasn't paying attention. Her attention was all about Aoi._ 'She didn't show up.' _Sakurai thought, worried for Aoi, her best friend. "Where's Aoi guys?" she asked the fighting boys. "I don't know! Ouch, Tatsuma that hurt. damn it. She's somewhere. She told us to go ahead to her house."

"Alright then." Sakurai said, doubting Kyouichi's answer. "Daigo, let's go." "Okay." The two walked together to Aoi's house; Tatsuma and Kyouichi followed them with bruises on their faces.

--Aoi Misato's House--

They all arrived to huge doors at the Misato house. They all stepped into the huge entrance and found Hisui Kisaragi at the front door. He looked worried. "Hey! Doom-and-Gloom!" Kyouichi shouted. That woke Husui up, he looked at the group, eagerly, but was quickly disappointed. "Where's Ms. Aoi?" he asked anxiously.

"I have no idea. She ran off somewhere." Kyouichi said, unconcerned. "Well, you should have kept an eye out for her idiot!!" "Hey, it wasn't my job to be her bodyguard! That's your job! Not mine!" Husui and Kyouichi glared at each other, ready to fight it out. "You idiots!!" Sakurai's kick between the two shattered their fighting instincts.

"Why don't you guys find Aoi, instead of fighting about it?! Huh?!" Sakurai's commented burned them. "W-Well, I guess that we can always look for her." Kyouchi said quietly.

"Yes, let's look for Ms.Aoi," Hisui said, but as they began to scatter, Tatsuma stopped them.

"Let's all wait for her. Maybe she's just a bit late. If we all looked for her, and she came back, she'll just think that we ditched her. So let's wait." The group paused at first, but relutantly agreed.

They slowly went into the Misato Household, with Sakurai left behind_. 'Aoi, I hope you're okay._' She thought sadly. The cherry blossoms flew into the air, hinting something ominous was coming.

--Yuna and Satsuki's house--

_Waiting for me,_

_you grew wet there_

_in gentle foothills,_

_in the dew drops of the mountain--_

_I wish I'd been such drops of dew._

_-- **Lady Ishikawa**--_

"Ekk! That was wonderful! Niko, you have a knack for reading poetry!" Satsuki exclaimed, clapping her hands. The brown-hair teen blushed at her Hostess's sister comment. "T-Thanks." She sat down gracefully beside Satsuki, who got up and straighten herself for her poem recital.

"Hahaha! This wil blow your socks off!" Satsuki grabbed out a sheet of paper out of her kimono and read from the crummy sheet of paper.

_As I watch you go by_

_I wish that was your companion_

_through thick and thin_

_Will I ever find you again?_

_Or will I forget you?_

_Like the sky, I'm untouchable_

_and priceless_

_--**Satsuki Kingugo**--_

She made a dramatic hand sign to her forehead, making a fake fainting pose. Niko smiled, while her older sister rolled her eyes and told her to sit down. "Sis, you don't know great poetry when you see it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just sit down." Satsuki obeyed and sat down by Niko. Then the hostess came and told them that the tea cermony was over. "Aww! It's over already?" Satsuki whined, she hung her head with sadness.

Yuna glared at her younger sister,"You're lucky it wasn't three hours. Oh, Niko, thank you for coming. We really appreciate it." The purple-hair girl bowed low, showing a sign of respect. Niko bowed in return.

"Thank you for inviting me. I love it." Niko flashed a genuine smile; Satsuki squealed and Yuna politely smiled. The two girls waved good-bye to their guest in their extravagant kimonos, and went inside to clean the tea set.

"Man! This must be hard work, Sis, for you to go this far in doing this." Satsuki began to carefully pick up the priceless tea cups and went to put them in their special case. Yuna nodded,"Yes, but it was all worth it." Satsuki looked up to see her sister smile, "We now have our first friend! That's not part of a gang!" Yuna exclaimed, happy over this claim.

Yuna began to pick up the small spoons and warmed tea-pot and set it on the table. They picked up the things until Satsuki dropped the tana, the brown container. Yuna quickly picked up the container, scolding her little sister of her carelessness.

"H-Hey! Satsuki! Be more careful all right? Huh? Satsuki?" Yuna looked up at her sister, she wore a horrified expression. Yuna looked forward and saw the most hideous thing she had ever saw in her whole life.

This thing had spider-like legs, it had looked like they were made from scrapes of used garbage; the arms were long and huge, looking so formidable and sinister. The monster had a T.V. for a face!

Yuna dropped the tana with a thump! The girls screamed,"AHHHH!!"

--Outside--

Niko felt a shiver down her spine, she looked back at the street where she left the Kingugo household. _'Something's not right. I know it.'_ Niko thought grimly, she had this feeling before, a feeling of foreboding, a feeling of dread.

"Damn it! Yuna, Satsuki...they're in trouble. Shit!" She realized that she didn't have any weapons with her, "Oh, well. I just I'll just have to make do with whatever's in the house."

She ran back the to the house, hoping that nothing bad has happened to the girls.

--Living Room--

Yuna couldn' t feel anything. The T.V. monster stabbed her in the stomach twice and her arms felt useless. "Damn, is this how I'm going to die?" Her arms began to feel numb, she saw her sister being choked by the huge monster. Satsuki was gasping for breath, her hands wrapped around the monster's hand, trying in vain to stop it from choking her.

"S-Sis, help me. Please." Satsuki's voice was weak and fragile. Yuna looked at her little sister with gazed eyes,_'I can't help her. Damn it. I promised Mom. I promised her not to let anyone harm Satsuki. Am I failure?'_

"Yuna! Help me! Get up and help me! What's wrong with you?! HELP ME!!" Satsuki looked at her sister, their kimonos were stained with blood, her sister's blood. Then it hit her, her sister wasn't going to help her. She was going to die.

Satsuki's eyes felt misty and wet, her home was going to be wreaked by a monster and her older sister was going to die bleeding to death. She felt herself going down a pitch black tunnel, slipping to unconsciousness.

Yuna looked at Satsuki's eye's close, Yuna felt herself cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Satsuki. I'm so sorry." Then as if on cue, someone burst opened the door. The person looked at the destroyed room with shock and sadness.

The teen looked at the blood covered Yuna and the unconscious Satsuki in the hands of a T.V. monster. She screamed,"YUNA! SATSUKI!"

Yuna smiled at the terrifled girl,"Welcome back. What took you so long?" Niko ran to the injured girl and tried her best to encourage her to live but...

"It's over for me Niko. Just go and save yourself." Yuna smiled weakly, but Niko wasn't buying it. "No way! I'm not going to do that! I will not abandon my friends." As she said that the T.V. monster jumped through the roof and took along the unconscious girl.

"S-Satsuki! Damn it! Can you get up?" Yuna shook her head and Niko grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Let's go save your sister." Yuna nodded, determined. "Yeah, let's."

--Outside--

They ran outside and they both saw Satsuki by the monster, that scene made Yuna's blood run cold. "S-Satsuki?" she whispered. Niko grimaced and gently laid Yuna in the ground. "It's all right. I'll get Satsuki back to you. I promise." Niko said cheerfully, winking at her.

Yuna smiled, knowing that Niko will keep it. Niko faced the Monster with sheer determination. "Hey! Jackass! That's a great face, you know. You really need to check up on your face. It's making me sick!"

The T.V. monster turned to the teen with anger. Niko smirked,"Well, it looks like I got your attention. Come on, let's fight like good boys and girls." The T.V. stood up on it's legs and pushed against the pavement, giving itself a quick burst of speed.

Niko smiled, when the T.V. looked at her, she gave her the most evil smile. "Hmmp, Loser. You lost." She forced out a bit of her hidden power, as Yuna saw; Niko wore a red stripes around her .

On her left hand she held her sword, a purple handle with a very sharp and sliver sword. "N-Niko." Yuna stuttered. She mind was blazing with thoughts about her new friend.

With a slash of her sword she sliced the T.V. monster in half. Niko saw her face reflected on the T.V. screen; a stern and powerful look in her eyes. She smiled at herself before the T.V. monster collapsed in front of her.

She dropped her sword and ran to the girl and checked her pulse. "Satsuki, Satsuki! Oh, good she's still alive. Thank god." Niko carried the girl on her back and put next to a relived Yuna. "Oh, god. Satsuki! She's all right? Tell me she's alright!"

Niko nodded, then she felt something trickle down her cheek, she touched her cheek and realized that it was blood. Her forehead was bleeding, and she didn't even notice. Yuna looked at Niko with shock,"Wha-What happened to you Niko? Did that monster hit you?" Yuna carefully touched the wound, and Niko flinched when the teen felt her touch.

Then her hand slipped away from the teen's forehand and Niko saw the purple-hair girl faint from losing blood. Niko gasped,"Yuna! Hang on! Wait, I'll get--." As Niko tried to get up, she felt herself get dizzy and sick. Niko felt herself collapse on the hard pavement, thinking_,'Oh, damn it._' Everything soon went black.

--Somewhere near the battlefield--

An innocent teen with long black hair looked around for a map_,'Where am I? I could call Hisui, but...'_ Aoi Misato thought to herself. She felt herself get lost when she left school grounds.

_'I knew something wasn't right when I left school. I felt myself being pointed in another direction.'_Aoi felt a shiver down her spine, a hidden ominous feeling. Her mother told her that feeling was someone in trouble. She always trusted her instincts, always.

_'Oh-Oh no! Someone's hurt. But where?'_Aoi felt a sinister foreboding around the area. As she felt it, something or someone pushed her to the path leading to a already bloody battle. Aoi gasped when she looked at the fallen girls on the ground.

"Oh, no! Are-Are they alive? Please..." She crouched on the ground and saw a girl in the same uniform as her. "Niko! Oh, god!" She gently put her in her lap and put her hand at the base of Niko's pale wrist.

Aoi sighed a sigh of relief. Then she quickly assessed the situation with the two other girls. One looked so pale it was as if she was half-ghost, blood bled through her beautiful kimono. The other girl was on her lap, her neck had a strange mark on it, like something, or someone, choked the poor girl, almost to the brink of death. Aoi felt their pulse and was immensely glad that they didn't die...yet.

Then something caught her eye, something shiny. She carefully walked toward the thing and gasped at what she saw, it was a katana. It looked like it had already been used, because of the blood at the end.

When Aoi began to touch it, it glowed bright red; Aoi quickly backed away, feeling the katana's power over her. "Help, me." Aoi heard a weak voice from behind. It was Niko, Aoi instantly ran to her and she saw her smile. "Oh, hey Miss. Student Council. Come to check up on me?" Aoi tried her best to keep on a brave face.

"I-It's alright," she couldn't keep herself from stuttering,"Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. Niko, are you alright?" Niko nodded, but regreted it as her head was spinning. "I'm going to take a nap now. See ya."

Aoi gasped, but then she heard Niko snoring softly. Aoi looked around and soon got out her cell phone to call Hisui. "Hisui, yes I'm alright. Something bad happened. Niko and two other girls are injured. Yes. Bring the others, we need them. Niko and the two girls were attacked by a demon. Come as fast as you can. I think one of the girls is going to die, bleeding to death. Please hurry."

Aoi hung up and went to the teen that was stabbed and applied pressure to the wounds, waiting anxiously for help. She felt the blood on her hands, warm and wet. Aoi grimaced, she was not going to lose her, no matter what.

**Yeah, this was one of my longest chapter I have ever done. God, it took forever. Sorry for the long wait everyone! Anyways, when I mentioned the tea stuff. I actually did some reserch on it. There were tons of stuff and I decided to keeo it basic and simple. If it was too confusing tell me and I'll explain it to you. **

**I didn't mean for this chapter to be all agsty and sad but this chapter needed it. I'm really thankful you guys all support me and my stories! Go Tokyo Majin! Anyway, I want to thank my fellow readers for commenting and such. **

**I'm going to have total writer's block next time I'm going to write the 3rd chapter. Yes, I'll try to keep it short and simple.**

**(Hey! I said I was going to keep it short and simple. I can't do miracles!)**

**People reading this: review/comment this story. I would love to hear many things from you guys!**

**See you later fellow fanfics! Happy reading!**


End file.
